


Stolen Prize

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe steals Ash’s kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Prize

It was finally in sight, or rather I was finally ready for it. I’d been stalking the same rabbit for a good fifteen minutes, making sure it wasn’t one that Maya would skin me for hunting. She’d been like a mother hen over her released pets since I started showing just a little interest in hunting. The hunting options had shrunk drastically because of it.

I crouched, ready to pounce the rabbit, to finally catch my own kill. He would not- Another mountain lion, one with a dark patch on his shoulder, pounced before me, stealing my kill for the third time in this week alone. Rafe. I was going to kill Maya’s ex. She couldn’t complain about that, right? Not like I cared if she did.

Rafe’s gaze flickered my way. He knew I’d been stalking that rabbit and stole it right from underneath me, anyways. That bastard. I openly hissed at him, and I could swear that he tried to smirk back at me before giving me his own hiss. If it wasn’t for Maya and her healing pen, we probably wouldn’t even be in competition for a rabbit. Still did the only other male cat have to consistently steal my kill that I had been stalking? I could almost swear that there was some keep-Ash-from-hunting conspiracy going on with Maya being the leader.

We were both ready for the pounce, but I struck first. I always managed to pounce him first- of course I’d also always been in the middle of pouncing when he got in my way. We feel easily into a tumbling fight that never ended with either of us really hurt- just Rafe’s pride. The cat couldn’t fight anything like I could. Actually, I knew he could; he just never did with me. In my defense, I took it easy on him as well. It was probably how he managed to slip off with the rabbit, again. I wasn’t sure how he did it so quickly and easily. All I knew was that I was really starting to hate him, even more than I did when he was still dating Maya (he may have done some redeemable things in that relationship, but I still hold it against him).

I sighed, before retreating back to where I’d left my clothes. The shifting had gotten less disorienting the more I shifted. Of course, it was probably the same for Rafe. I hated admitting that we’d started shifting close to around the same time, but I had trouble trying to imagine going through the shifts without… damn, I had a pack, and that thief was a part of it. When had it even gotten to be like that between us?

Maybe that was what Maya’s look at me had been about this morning- not the rabbit killing. I plopped down on our little hill that over looked our lake, thinking about it. It wasn’t like we’d kissed or anything. We weren’t together. He was just an annoying thief that kept stealing my prize. So what if almost every time we shifted it was together?

Rafe flopped down beside me a couple moments later with the rabbit in his lap. Tease. He puts all that effort in stealing it from me and just flaunts it in front of me. What was the point? He grinned at my bitter look, before tossing the dead rabbit onto my lap, “You’re so touchy about that.”

I made a face at the dead rabbit, before tossing it off of me. The first couple times I’d had to suppress a hiss when he’d invaded my space after stealing my prize. I’d gotten a little better about it, but I still scowled as I pointed out, “That’s the third time this week you’ve done that to me. I think I’ve got a right to be mad.”

He gave me a lazy grin as if that’d just make it all better. Not like it made my heart race or anything. Maya was seeing things. Why would she even want me to be with her ex? Maybe I was imagining things. It probably really was about all the dead rabbits. I should tell her that her ex is totally to blame; I haven’t killed a single rabbit. Rafe was stealing them all and giving me a smile like he could make it better. I turned away from. Watching Maya chew him out would make it better.

He sighed, scooting closer until we were almost touching. I tensed, but he didn’t move away, just quietly whispered into my ear, “With Maya being all motherly over her injured animals, there’s not nearly enough rabbits or small kills for the both of us.” Like I didn’t already know that. A soft growl barely escaped, and he leaned even closer with a sly look, “I was thinking… maybe we should try something bigger… if you think you can keep up with me.”

I turned on him with a snarl, “I could kick your ass, Martinez. That’s why you keep slipping off during our fights, chicken.”

He grinned at me- we were so close that it wouldn’t take much if either of us wanted to make the move to push the boundaries of whatever this was. Neither of us did. See? Maya was wrong; there’s nothing between us. We’re just taking advantage of already having a beginning shifter around when we started.

“Then, catch me, Grayson.” And he was off. He might’ve been faster than me, but I’d lived on the streets while he was busy being the baby of the family. I was right behind him, ready to show him up. It would be what he would gets for stealing my prize.

He tackled me from behind, and we were rolling, laughing until we were both breathless. Who really needed to hunt a rabbit when I almost always got this kind of chase? Then he was kissing me- or maybe I’d started kissing him, and we were both melting. I was stealing my own prize.


End file.
